Ultrawoman Christine (Fanmade Character)
"I will always love you, Little Brother. Because you are Ultraman Patriot." ''- Ultrawoman Christine to her brother; the Patriot. (Ultraman Patriot Saga: Ultrawoman Christine) Ultrawoman Christine(ウルトラウーマンクリスティン, ''Urutoraūman Kurisutin) is Ultraman Patriot's older sister. She always find a way to protect her brother when she loves him most. Sometimes, she gets hurt because she can't fight. But, she was taught how to fight by the First Ultraman (Shin Hayata). He didn't give up on her and never tried to hurt her at all. She finally got to fight with her brother side by side. Her Birthright on Planet Ultra. Ultrawoman Christine was born on the Planet Ultra and was the fourth Female Ultra and second Female American Ultra. She, then died on Planet Ultra while protecting her little brother. She was only 225,000 years old (still a teenager in Ultra years). She never seen her little brother Ultraman Patriot grow up to go back to Earth. Rebirth and Arrival on Earth. She was later resurrected on Planet Ultra and finally headed to Earth to help her little brother end Alien Mephilas' threat to take over Earth. She used her Omega Ray on the Alien and destroyed him forever. She wanted to be a hero like her brother. But, she didn't get to destroy any monster or alien in the world. She then disobeyed her brother's orders and took down every monster and alien threat on Earth. Sometimes, she can be really annoying by her little brother, but she never stops telling her brother what to do. Her life in grave danger! Ultrawoman Christine gets into danger and always get in trouble. Her brother Ultraman Patriot always gets her out of trouble. She has gotten in more trouble and disobeys her brother's orders. When Ultraman Patriot tried to stop her, the Mother and Father of Ultra appeared on Earth to stop him and told him that she was his older sister and needs to follow her rules. Ultraman Patriot didn't like it, but he had to follow her rules once and for all. She finally got her brother to start fighting monsters and aliens her way, but that didn't happen. Instead, he fought them his way. She was furious and angrier than ever. She scolded her younger brother and forced him to start doing her chores whenever he gets punished for fighting enemies his way. She forgives her brother Ultraman Patriot for his fighting his way, but, he felt bad for not following her rules and disobeying her orders for his freedom. Her Calm Feelings For Her Patriotic Brother. Ultrawoman Christine has a soft feeling to her brother. She always finds out the truth from Ultraman Patriot as he told her that the Ultra Brothers started teasing him because of his American features. Ultrawoman Christine knew her brother was being tormented, so she started beating up the Ultra Brothers for teasing him. She started to comfort her little brother and showed him the scars that the Ultra Brothers gave her. Ultrawoman Christine wanted to be calm to her brother who is sensitive to any aliens, so she decided that she would protect him from any harm. She knew that she needs her brother to be safe. The Mother and Father of Ultra are here to be her advisors for her brother's protection. She wanted what was best for her brother. Ultraman Patriot never wanted what is best from Ultrawoman Christine. Ultraman Patriot wanted to fight just like his Japanese Counterparts. She tries to be kind to Ultraman Patriot and lets him fight like his Japanese Counterparts. But, Ultraman Ace wouldn't let him do it. Ultrawoman Christine started beating him up for not letting her brother fight. Ultrawoman Christine always let her brother do what he wants. But, the Ultra Brothers Ace, Jack and Ultraseven always pick on him because of his freedom. Ultrawoman Christine was now angrier and even madder than ever. Ultrawoman Christine pounded the Ultra Brothers as a punishment for being mean to her brother. She started comforting her brother because she loves him the most. Together, Ultraman Patriot and Ultrawoman Christine are inseperatible. Ultrawoman Christne started taking her brother to Ultraman Hayata and he started training Ultraman Patriot how to fight. Ultrawoman Christine went to talk to Ultraman King and asked him if her brother can go into Braveheart Mode. Ultraman King accepted it, and made it into a personal law for the Ultras on the Land of Light. Ultrawoman Christine joined forces with her younger brother Ultraman Patriot to face Darker Gale and both Patriot and Christine purifed Darker Gale and turned him to Ultraman Lugiel. An Almighty Second God of Ultra. Then, Ultrawoman Christine told her younger brother Ultraman Patriot about their uncle who was also turned into a Spark Doll. Their uncle is Ultraman Victory. Transformation Ultrawoman Christine has a human host who is the fourth female to ever become Ultrawoman Christine. The human host was Katlin Konenski. She wears the Angelheart Wings in order to become Ultrawoman Christine. She has a soft spot for Michael Howard (Ultraman Patriot), she can transform to fight her enemies. Once Katlin puts the Angelheart Wings on her chest, she calls out the name Christine, and she transforms and grow into Ultrawoman Christine and become a heroine for America. She needs to be careful with it because she needs when she needs to use it. Like her Ultra ego, She has some calm feelings for Michael Howard (Ultraman Patriot). Human Hosts Katlin Konenski is the current human host to become Ultrawoman Christine. 'ウルトラウーマンクリスティン' Ultrawoman Christine made her debut on her own saga of the Ultraman Patriot miniseries: "Ultrawoman Christine". She became so confident for her role as Ultraman Patriot's Older Sister. Gallery Ultrawoman Christine.jpg|Ultrawoman Christine: Ultraman Patriot's Protective Sister Katlin's Transformation.jpg|Katlin begins to transform to Ultrawoman Christine. Christine's Awakening.jpg|Christine's Rise Trivia Ultrawoman Christine is named in honor of Michael Howard's sister Christine Howard. Ultrawoman Christine is now 300,000 years old (counting the Ultra Years instead of Human Years.) Extreme Rivalry against the Ultra Brothers Ultrawoman Christine has a personal grudge against the Ultra Brothers Ultraman Ace, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Zoffy. She always punches them to the ground because they keep picking on Ultraman Patriot. Category:Heroes Category:American Ultras Category:Millennium Ultras Category:Patriots